


Promises Kept I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder explores some extreme possibilities with his partner. Romance.





	Promises Kept I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Promises Kept I by Nicole B.

Promises Kept (NC - 17) by Nicole B. (1/1)  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to? They belong to Chris, FOX, 1013, not me. I promise to return them relatively unscathed. I use them with love and with no expectation of remuneration. On with the story!  
WARNING! This story is rated NC - 17 for scenes of a graphic sexual nature between members of the same sex. If you are under 17 DON'T READ THIS! If this sort of thing offends your sensibilities, use your God given gift of free will and DON'T READ THIS! You have been warned, so please don't flame me for the content.  
Summary: Mulder explores some extreme possibilities with his partner.  
Classification: S  
This is sort of an alternate reality X Files story, and contains no real spoilers.

* * *

******************  
Promises Kept  
Nicole B.  
  
******************

Fox Mulder sipped cold coffee from a Styrofoam cup and gazed up at the blank front of the apartment building he and his partner had been assigned to watch. At 4:30 am, nothing was moving in the dark building, including the suspected arsonist they were keeping tabs on.

Mulder sighed and crumpled the cup in his hand. He looked to his right at his partner, asleep in the passenger seat, chin cradled in a cupped palm, mouth slightly open. Mulder smiled as the familiar tender feelings flooded him. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep his emotions secret. He had lived with them for so long, keeping them all inside, living day after day with feelings of longing and love he was not permitted to express. His cell phone rang suddenly, and he answered it quickly, trying to keep the sudden noise from wakening his partner.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, it's me. Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm on a stakeout. Where are you?"

"At the morgue. I just finished an autopsy, and now I'm heading home. Just thought I'd check in."

"Something strange about the autopsy?" Mulder couldn't quite keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"No, just your run of the mill drug related shooting. Nothing... spooky." Mulder smiled. "Miss the old days as much as I do?"

"More."

"I doubt that. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, Scully." Mulder cut the connection and turned to see that the brief conversation had woken his partner despite his best efforts to stay quiet.

"Who was on the phone?" Alex Krycek asked.

When the second team of agents arrived to relieve them, Mulder decided the time had come to make his move. Instead of driving Alex back to his car, Mulder suggested they go for an early breakfast, and Alex agreed.

Seated in a corner booth at the Denny's a few blocks from his apartment, Mulder watched serriptiously over the top of his menu as Alex studied the selections. Alex's brow furrowed and Mulder watched as the tip of a pink tongue appeared and ran along the sensuous lower lip. Mulder couldn't keep himself from imagining that tongue and those lips on him, taking his cock into the hot wet recesses of that ripe mouth, sucking at him and licking him like a lollipop, driving him wild with lust.....

"You boys made up your minds yet?"

Mulder had been so intent on his fantasy that he had neither seen nor heard the approaching waitress, and her sudden presence startled him badly. He dropped his menu and it knocked over his water glass. Before any of them could stop it, water poured across the table and right into the lap of the man sitting across from him. Mulder saw Alex's eyes widen as the icy water hit him. Alex leaped to his feet and stared down in dismay at the large wet stain on the crotch of his pants.

Mulder buried his face in his hands. "Lord, what a schmuck," he thought sadly. "How could I be so clumsy?"

He looked up to see the amused middle-aged waitress trying to help Alex dry himself. She reached out with her dishcloth to dab at the stain, then reconsidered and handed Alex the towel. He blotted helplessly at the stain, then looked up at Mulder and glared. Suddenly the hostile expression turned to one of amusement, and he burst out laughing.

"Did you think I needed cooling off, Mulder?" he asked.

"God, Alex, I'm sorry. I can't believe....Let's go, okay?" Mulder tossed a few bills on the table and they got out of there as quickly as possible. In the car, Mulder couldn't keep his mind from exploring the events of the last two years, since the powers that be closed down the X Files, reassigned Scully and made Alex his new partner. He had been devastated at first, but after discovering that he could continue his search for the truth about his sister unofficially with the help of Alex, Scully, Senator Matheson and others sympathetic to his cause, he decided to play at being the dutiful son and carry out the shit work assignments the agency gave him without complaint.

He wasn't sure exactly when his feelings for Alex had changed from friendship and respect for a trusted partner to something more. It had been very soon after their first meeting, of that he had no doubt. Mulder accepted his own bisexuality, it caused him no grief or sleepless nights, but he had always been careful to keep his private life private, and whether his current lover happened to be male or female, he never got involved with other agents. Aside from being forbidden, it just made things much too complicated.

Mulder pulled the car into his parking space in front of his apartment building, and Alex looked over at him in surprise. "I thought you were going to take me back to my car?"

"We were so much closer to my apartment, I thought we would come here first. I can loan you some clothes so you don't have to ride all the way home in those wet pants."

"Okay, that makes sense. Thanks, Mulder."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for you, right?"

'It's certainly the least thing I *want* to do for you', he thought.

Once inside, Mulder went into his bedroom and returned with dry clothes which he gave to Alex. Alex thanked him and took them to the bathroom to change. While he was gone, Mulder quickly shed his suit jacket, tie and shoes, and rolled up his shirt sleeves to the elbow. He fixed two drinks, and set them on the table. He had just taken a seat on the couch when Alex came out of the bathroom.

Mulder had chosen the clothes he gave to Alex very carefully. The sweatpants were a bit too small for Mulder, so he had known they would fit the heavier Alex very snugly, and they did, hugging Alex's muscular thighs and molding to the impressive bulge in the front, unencumbered now by underwear. The shirt was one Mulder used to run in, it was an old LSU tee-shirt with the sleeves cut out and the hem sliced away, leaving a gap of just a couple of inches between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pants. Mulder could see pale skin and Alex's bellybutton in the gap. He swallowed, and looked up from his vantage point on the couch.

"Thanks Mulder, this feels a lot better than those clammy wet things. Are you ready to go?"

"Actually unless you are in a particular hurry to get home, I have something I'd like to talk to you about.....I made you a drink." Mulder gestured to the glass.

"Well, okay. Sure." Alex sat down in the chair opposite Mulder and lifted the glass. Mulder watched him drink, trying to decide how to begin.

"Alex, I have something I have to tell you."

Alex looked at Mulder over the top of his glass. "That sounds sort of ominous, Mulder. Have I done something to upset you?"

Mulder almost laughed. "No, of course not. It's just that this is pretty serious, and I've given a lot of thought about whether I even should tell you or not."

Alex set the glass down and looked at Mulder seriously. "Whatever it is, Mulder, just come out with it. You know that you can tell me anything."

Mulder did laugh this time. "I hope you mean that. Okay, here goes, straight out...I'm bisexual, Alex."

Alex stared at him. For a long moment he said nothing. "Really?" he said at last. "I didn't....., I never would have....., I mean, it doesn't matter to me, Mulder. I'd never judge you, about that or anything else. It doesn't change the way I feel towards you."

Mulder drew a deep breath. "I'm sorry to hear that. I had kind of hoped that it would."

For a moment Alex looked puzzled, then when realization dawned, his eyes got wider and wider until Mulder thought they might pop right out of his head. He stared at Mulder for a long moment and then said, "Mulder, maybe I'm dense, but what are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm attracted to you, Alex. Very strongly attracted. I have been almost from the beginning. I thought I could handle my feelings, not let them get in the way of our working relationship, but I don't think that is going to be possible any more. I think maybe the best thing would be for you to put in a request for another partner."

"But I don't want another partner." Alex burst out. "We work perfectly together, Mulder. You are the best partner I've ever had. Besides, I'm just as devoted to finding the truth as you are. I don't want to give that up, or give up our partnership."

"I want you to understand exactly what I'm saying to you, Alex. I don't think things can continue as they have. I just can't go on seeing you every day, and not being able to act on my feelings. But I understand if you don't feel that you can take our relationship any further. You've never indicated to me that you share my feelings, for one thing. And after all, the FBI is the all time old boys club. If the powers that be ever found out about a homosexual relationship between two of its agents, it would be the end of both our careers. You know, you could make a lot of trouble for me over this, Alex. What I've said to you could be construed as sexual harassment. Harassing you is not my intention, however. There won't be any negative repercussions if you don't feel you can go further with this."

"Nothing except I lose the best partner I ever had!" Alex got up from the chair and stalked over to the window and looked out at the early morning sky.

'Well, that's that.' Mulder thought dully. 'He's going to report me. My career is over. Hell, my *life* is over.'

"It's all right, Alex," Mulder said. "I'll take you back to your car now. I'm sorry about all this. I never wanted to make you unhappy, believe me. Whatever you want to do, that's fine. If you want me to resign from the bureau, I will."

Alex whirled around to face him. "Are you crazy, Mulder? That's not what I want. I want us to remain partners, I don't want you to resign, for God's sake."

"I told you, Alex, things just can't go on like they have. I don't have it in me to pretend anymore."

Alex crossed the floor but this time instead of taking a seat in the chair, he sat down in front of Mulder on the coffee table. To Mulder's astonishment, he reached out and took his hand.

"Maybe things don't have to be exactly like they were before, Fox."

Mulder stared at him. "What are you saying, Alex? I don't want you to feel that you are being forced into something that you don't want....." Mulder trailed off as Alex reached over and silenced him with a finger against his lips.

"Shhh, Mulder, don't talk. No one has ever forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. Whatever happens, you can feel sure that I want it to happen. I just never...., I mean....., oh, God, I do have feelings for you, Mulder, but all my experiences have been with women."

Mulder brought Alex's fingers back to his mouth and kissed the tip of each one. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was the answer to all his fondest dreams. "Don't worry, Alex, we'll take it slow. I promise you, I'll never hurt you, and I always keep my promises. We'll only go as far as you feel comfortable going."

Alex nodded, and Mulder moved his lips from the tip of Alex's pinkie to kiss the palm of his hand. He raised his eyes to Alex's face and saw that the situation was beginning to sink in. He had a rather stunned look on his face, and his breathing was becoming rapid. Mulder stood up, pulling Alex up with him as he did. "Let's go into the other room, okay?"

He led Alex into his bedroom and motioned for him to sit on the bed, which Alex did. He still wore an expression that was part anticipation, part apprehension, and part stark fear. Mulder left him sitting there and went into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a small nylon pouch. He set the pouch down on the bedside table and climbed into the bed. Alex still sat rigidly on the very edge of the mattress, and Mulder reached up to pull him down beside him.

"Relax, Alex. Remember, nothing will happen that you don't want." He began to stroke Alex's hair, then let his fingers trail down the sides of his neck to massage his shoulders. Slowly he worked his fingers into the tight muscles until gradually he began to feel Alex relax. "Sit up for a minute," Mulder whispered.

With his eyes still closed, Alex sat up and allowed Mulder to remove his shirt. Mulder pushed him gently back down onto the bed and began to ease off the sweatpants. "Raise your hips, Alex," he whispered and Alex silently did it. Mulder decided that Alex had discovered the best way to deal with what was happening was to keep his eyes closed and remain silent, and Mulder would allow him to continue doing it, for now.

When the sweatpants were off, Mulder tossed them on the floor and took a moment to just gaze at the lovely body stretched out on the bed beside him. Alex lay stiffly, arms tightly by his sides, hands fisted. His eyes darted back and forth behind his closed lids. He really has a beautiful body, Mulder thought. He had seen parts of it before, when they had gone running together or changed clothes in the bureau's locker room before going off duty, but this was the first time that Mulder had gotten such a close and thorough look.

Alex was not very hairy, Mulder noticed for the first time. However his smooth chest and stomach were very well muscled. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his breathing, and his nipples were tight. Mulder noticed, *not* for the first time, how beautifully Alex's dark hair stood out in relief against his pale skin. His penis lay quiescent in the dark curls between his legs, and Mulder had to resist the temptation to lean over and take it into his mouth. He didn't want to frighten Alex by going too fast, though, and so he restrained himself. Instead, he bent to kiss the pulse beating rapidly at the side of Alex's throat.

Alex gasped, but made no other sound or movement. "Roll over, Alex," Mulder whispered. Alex's eyes flew open and he looked at Mulder with an expression approaching panic.

"Take it easy, big guy. I just want to give you a massage, okay?" Alex nodded and rolled over onto his stomach. Mulder quickly divested himself of his remaining clothing and reached into the pouch on the table beside him, pulling out a small bottle of unscented massage oil. He straddled Alex's body, his knees on either side of Alex's hips. His balls brushed against the skin of Alex's bottom, and Mulder heard him moan into the pillow he had buried his face in.

Mulder poured the oil into the palm of one hand, and rubbed his hands together to warm it before beginning to stroke Alex's back, starting at the small of his back, working his way up to the base of his neck, using long, firm strokes. After just a few moments of this he felt the tension begin to leave Alex's body, and he thought he heard the man beneath him sigh with contentment. "If you think this feels good, Alex...." he thought, and grinned to himself.

Mulder changed positions and began to massage Alex's legs with the same strokes he'd used on his back. When he thought that Alex was probably about as relaxed as he was going to get, he replenished the supply of oil in his hand and moved back up Alex's body. Holding the oil cupped in one hand, he used the other to gently begin to push Alex's legs apart. Immediately Alex went rigid, and Mulder began to coo to him soothingly, "It's okay, Alex, take it easy...I'll be gentle, I promised you, I'll never do anything to hurt you.....Just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop....."

After a moment Alex nodded, and relaxed enough to allow Mulder to push his legs apart, although Mulder could still feel the muscles in his thighs trembling. With his left hand he spread Alex's cheeks apart a bit, and carefully poured the oil in his other hand into the cleft between them. He rubbed the oil into the area, slicking it. With elaborate gentleness, he placed the tip of his index finger against the small ring of muscle and began to push it inside. Alex groaned and clutched at the pillow underneath his head.

"Does it hurt, Alex?" Mulder whispered.

"No," Alex whispered back. "No, it doesn't hurt..."

Mulder nodded and pushed his finger all the way into Alex, moving it around lazily before scraping it across Alex's prostate. Alex gasped loudly at the unfamiliar sensation, and pushed back against Mulder's finger. Mulder smiled and pulled the finger out. He crossed his first and second fingers and pushed them into Alex. When they were inside, he separated them and began to gently stretch Alex, using exquisite care and tenderness. After a moment he removed the fingers and saw to his satisfaction that that Alex's hole now was slightly open. Mulder wiped his hand on a small cloth he pulled from the nylon bag, and cupped Alex's bottom in both hands, gently squeezing it.

"Roll over, Alex," he said, and Alex did, looking at him in confusion.

"What are you....," Alex began to say, then his voice trailed off when he saw Mulder's large erection thrusting forward proudly. "Oh, my Lord....."

"It's okay, big guy, I'll be very gentle. You've never felt anything like this can be, Alex. You'll love it, I promise."

"Have you ever...? I mean, are you always the one who.....? God, help me out here, Mulder."

Mulder laughed. "I've been topped and been the top, Alex. Both are pretty good experiences."

Alex closed his eyes, and Mulder was afraid he was going to zone out again, so he nudged his cheek gently. Alex opened his eyes, and Mulder handed him the condom he'd taken from the bag. "Give me some help with this, okay?" Alex's eyes went from the foil wrapped square in Mulder's hand up to his face. He swallowed, and took the package from Mulder. Mulder admired how Alex met his eyes before looking down to tear open the package. He removed the condom and with a certain amount of finesse, rolled it over Mulder's erection.

"That wasn't so tough," he said. "That I've done before. I mean, to myself, I mean."

Mulder laughed. "I know what you meant." His face grew serious and he looked deep into Alex's eyes. "Now's the time, Alex. It's do or die, so if you want to back out, say something now."

Alex drew a deep breath, and Mulder was afraid for a moment that he would back out. He knew if that happened that there would never be any possibility for any sort of relationship between them. Too much had happened for them to return to the way things had been. "I don't want to back out, Mulder. Do it to me."

Mulder nodded and pushed Alex gently onto his back. Alex looked puzzled again, then when Mulder lifted his knees and pushed them to his shoulders, he caught on and wrapped his own hands around his knees, holding them in place. Mulder lubed the condom with a large dollop of Astroglide from a tube taken from the pouch, and applied another large dollop to Alex's opening. He placed the head of his cock against the tight little hole and began pushing.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, and Mulder saw his knuckles turn white. He made no sound though, until the head of Mulder's cock slipped into him, and he whimpered. Mulder paused, panting. He had an almost overwhelming urge to thrust himself deep inside the welcoming warmth of the human body beneath him, but he never would have done that to this man he cared so deeply for.

"It's okay, Alex. I know it burns a bit at first, but that will pass. Just give it time...."

After a moment Alex nodded. "It's okay now. Do it, Mulder."

Mulder began pushing again, rocking gently back and forth, slipping just a bit deeper inside with each gentle forward thrust. Alex quickly caught on and began to meet Mulder's thrusts, rocking against him. Soon Mulder was buried inside Alex to the hilt, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the heat and the tightness gripping him. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that Alex's eyes were open as well, and he was watching him calmly. For a moment they locked gazes, two pairs of brilliant green eyes looking deep into each other.

Mulder gripped Alex's thighs and began moving within him again, this time building gradually in speed and intensity until he was pounding mercilessly into the man beneath him. He looked down to see Alex's cock, now rigid and purple, slick with precum. Alex was gripping the headboard behind him, and meeting Mulder thrust for thrust. Mulder felt his orgasm coming quickly, and he let go of Alex's thigh to grasp his cock and began to stroke it furiously, in rhythm with his thrusts. Mulder stroked him once, twice, three times, until with a strangled scream he came copiously, shooting ropy streams of semen that splattered against Mulder's chest and stomach. The internal contractions resulting from his orgasm had the desired effect on Mulder, gripping and squeezing his cock and pushing him over the edge. Alex lay back against the pillows, dazed from the aftermath of what he believed to be absolutely the most intense orgasm of his life, and the unfamiliar feeling of another man twitching and spasming inside him. Mulder held himself against Alex for a moment without moving, then slowly withdrew from Alex's body. "I'll be right back," Mulder said, and went into the bathroom, leaving Alex alone to think about what had just happened.

`One thing's for certain,' Alex mused. `I'll never be able to look at the other guys in the locker room the same way again.'

After a while Mulder returned with a basin in each hand. He had cleaned himself up in the bathroom, and now he wet a soft cloth in the warm soapy water in one of the pans and began to wash Alex. He cleaned away all the semen and lubricant with the soapy cloth, then wiped the residue away with another cloth dipped in the clear water in the other basin.

Alex watched Mulder conduct his ministrations with a feeling of unreality. He gazed at the top of Mulder's glossy dark head and before he even knew he was going to do it, reached out and stroked his soft hair.

Mulder looked up at him and smiled. "Feel better?"

"Like a new man."

The End

Well, what do you think?? I *told* you this was an alternate reality! ;) I'm thinking of making this a series, please send ayes and nays to: , begging for feedback.

 

* * *

 

Promises, Promises: Promises Kept 2 by Nicole B. (NC - 17) (1/1)  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to? They belong to Chris, FOX, 1013, not me. I promise to return them relatively unscathed. I use them with love and with no expectation of remuneration. On with the story!   
WARNING! This story is rated NC - 17 for scenes of a graphic sexual nature between members of the same sex. If you are under 17 DON'T READ THIS! If this sort of thing offends your sensibilities, use your God given gift of free will and DON'T READ THIS! You have been warned, so please don't flame me for the content.   
Summary: Mulder explores more extreme possibilities with his partner.   
Classification: S, A   
This is sort of an alternate reality X Files story, and contains no real spoilers. This story picks up directly where Promises Kept left off, so although it's not necessary to have read it, it might be helpful. If you want a copy, email me and I'll be happy to send it to you. 

* * *

Promises, Promises: Promises Kept 2   
by Nicole B. (NC - 17) 

After a while Mulder returned with a basin in each hand. He had cleaned himself up in the bathroom, and now he wet a soft cloth in the warm soapy water in one of the pans and began to wash Alex. He cleaned away all the semen and lubricant with the soapy cloth, then wiped the residue away with another cloth dipped in the clear water in the other basin. 

Alex watched Mulder conduct his ministrations with a feeling of unreality. He gazed at the top of Mulder's glossy dark head and before he even knew he was going to do it, reached out and stroked his soft hair. 

Mulder looked up at him and smiled. "Feel better?" 

"Like a new man." 

Mulder put the basins aside and motioned for Alex to move over. Alex made room, and Mulder climbed into the bed to lie next to him. 

"I'm serious, Alex. How do you feel about this?" 

"I'm fine with it, Mulder. Don't worry, okay? I'm not gonna freak out on you or anything." 

Mulder smiled and put his arm around Alex. Alex rolled toward him and lay his head on Mulder's shoulder. He ran his fingers lightly through the soft downy hair covering Mulder's collarbones. Mulder buried his nose in Alex's hair, inhaling the unique scent of his lover. 

Alex's fingers tracing lazily through the hair on his chest was making Mulder sleepy. He closed his eyes, grateful that it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to work. He was exhausted. He sighed deeply, pulled Alex closer, and allowed his thoughts to drift. Mulder had never really believed that Alex would actually go for a sexual relationship with him. He had always seemed like a completely heterosexual man to Mulder, commenting on the attributes of practically every woman he met, telling Mulder hilariously filthy post-modern takes on creaky old traveling salesman jokes, regaling him with the details of each new conquest. For such a seemingly macho guy, he certainly had come around to the alternate lifestyle quickly, Mulder thought. Mulder wondered if all Alex's bravado hadn't just been an act, what he thought Mulder and the other agents expected to hear from a handsome young FBI agent. 

At times Mulder had thought he could see another face beneath the devil may care womanizing rascal Alex endeavored to present. Sometimes, when he made unexpected eye contact with Alex in the office, Mulder thought he saw a certain expression on Alex's face when he looked at Mulder, one almost of longing. On those occasions, Alex always quickly looked away. Mulder always thought that he was imagining it, that he wanted Alex so badly he was projecting his own emotions onto the object of his desires. He was beginning to suspect that he had been very wrong in not trusting his instincts. Alex had told Mulder that he had never been with a man, and Mulder believed him, but he thought perhaps the man lying beside him had long been a veritable well of untapped sexual potential. 

Mulder realized that Alex had stopped playing with his chest hair and his hand was now resting lightly on Mulder's chest. He opened his eyes and saw that Alex had fallen asleep. His mouth was open, and he was snoring softly. Mulder smiled, filled with tenderness at the realization that Alex was already so comfortable with their new relationship that he could fall asleep within minutes of their very first encounter. Or maybe he was just exhausted, too. Mulder closed his eyes again and was asleep himself in seconds. 

************************************************************ 

Alex came awake slowly, and even before his conscious mind could register much beyond the ache of his full bladder, he heard Mulder's voice near his ear. 

"Sleep well, lover?" 

Alex's eyes flew open and he looked over at Mulder, lying beside him, looking at him and smiling. 

"Yeah, sure....you?" 

"For a change, yeah. I did." 

"What time is it?" 

"Would you believe 2 PM?" 

"Yowssssaaa, Mulder. Jeeze, no wonder I'm starving." 

"Well, roll your butt out of the sack and we'll see about taking care of that problem." 

Alex was grateful when Mulder got up and left the room. He walked casually to the bathroom, unembarrassed by his nudity. Alex on the other hand felt suddenly a bit shy about Mulder seeing him. His full bladder was presenting him with a pressing problem, and in the full light of day, he felt a certain modesty that hadn't seemed a problem in the still early morning hours. 

Alex sat up, but stayed under the covers until Mulder came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of sweats. 

"I'll go start some lunch. Anything in particular?" 

"Whatever you have is fine." Alex held up his hands in front of him in a warding off gesture. "Just hold the ice water, okay?" 

Mulder laughed and left the room, shaking his head. Alex got out of bed and went gratefully to the bathroom. After using the facilities, he decided to take a shower. 

Standing under the spray of hot water, Alex let his mind wander as he tried to figure out just what had led him to this point in his life. Although he had tried so hard to ignore the feelings and urges that had tormented him for so long, he realized at this moment that what had happened between Mulder and himself just hours ago was something that was destined to be. Alex had known for years that he had homosexual desires, but a fragile ego, battered into submission early in life by an abusive father, would never let him face them, much less act upon them. It took Mulder's gentleness, assurance and sensitivity to enable him to act upon longings that had been a part of him for many years. 

Alex squeezed his eyes closed, trying unsuccessfully to shut out the memories flooding him. He could see himself as a child, holding up his small hands defensively as his father towered over him, drunk and swaying. "You are a worthless little shit, Alexander!" He could hear that hated voice roaring in his ears like the revving engine of an out of control machine, cracking with the strain of the hatred behind the words. "You are nothing, you will always be nothing! You are no son of mine, you puny little shit. My son would be strong, not a mewling little cocksucker like you, Alexander!" Then the voice switched to the harsh tones of the Russian Alex grew up with and spoke fluently, but hated. His father had never had the same command of English as he did of Russian, and he saved his native tongue to spew his most vile epithets upon his son. 

Alex sighed and lifted his face to the steady stream of water, letting it wash over him and soothe away some of his tension. He heard a soft sound and opened his eyes to see Mulder standing outside the tub, holding the shower curtain back and watching Alex with a measured expression. 

"Everything okay?" Mulder asked. 

"Sure, why?" 

"You just look upset." 

"Is lunch ready?" Alex asked, anxious to change the subject. 

"In the oven....vegetarian lasagna okay?" 

"Sure....." Alex's voice trailed off as he wondered what to say next. 

"Alex...mind if I join you?" 

Alex hesitated for just a moment. It seemed a little silly to play hard to get now, so instead of answering, he just inclined his head a bit. 

Mulder shucked the sweats and climbed into the shower to stand in front of Alex. He put his hands on Alex's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Tell me, Alex. I can tell something is on your mind, and it isn't lunch. Are you having second thoughts?" 

Alex hesitated, wondering whether to share his recollections with his new lover. He had never told anyone about his abusive childhood, and the thought of doing so now frightened him more than he had been even this morning when Mulder first began making love to him, and he had known there would be no going back. 

"Mulder. Really, what I was thinking about....it really has nothing to do with us, not really." 

Mulder kept his eyes steadily locked onto Alex's. "Then tell me what it really was to do with." 

Alex made up his mind and drew a deep breath. "I guess, I was just thinking about my father. He used to.....abuse me." 

Mulder's eyes widened. Oh shit, he thought. What have I done? Somehow he found his voice. "You mean...?" 

Alex looked at him, then realized what Mulder was trying to ask. "Oh, no! God, no, nothing like that. Some physical, but mostly it was mental, I guess, or emotional." 

"Emotional abuse can be extremely destructive, Alex. What did he say to you?" 

To his horror, Alex felt his eyes fill with tears. "He used to tell me I was a worthless little shit. He used to tell me I was nothing but a puny little fag, that I'd grow up to be a weasly cocksucker. I guess he was right." 

Mulder felt himself flush with anger. In spite of his extensive training as a psychologist, he never quite managed to achieve the professional detachment that was expected of him when he heard of a case of child abuse. It didn't matter if the victim was a child now, or an adult victim of past abuse, he always felt nothing but compassion for the damaged human being who experienced it. He sighed deeply. 

"Alex, listen. Your father was a jerk, and he was wrong. You are not worthless, nor a shit, certainly not puny, and as for the last.....what we had this morning, Alex, I think I'm getting the indication from you that although this may have been the first time you physically did this sort of thing, it wasn't the first time you'd thought about it." 

Alex looked up sharply, wondering at Mulder's almost spooky perception. He listened as Mulder continued. 

"A person's sexuality is determined before birth, Alex, in my opinion and in the opinions of most experts on the matter. We are what we are. Your father calling you a cocksucker didn't make you grow up to be attracted to men, it was genetically determined. It was an unfortunate accident that you were born to someone who would abuse you, and who would happen to use the very ammunition that would have to come back to haunt you later, when you started to develop sexually." Mulder's voice was filled with sympathy. "You've battled your feelings your whole life, haven't you?" 

Alex shrugged, then nodded. "I never wanted to admit it, Mulder. I think you knew me better than I knew myself. How *did* you know?" 

Mulder smiled. "I didn't, Alex. I just hoped." He put his arms around Alex and hugged him tightly. "Now turn around, and I'll wash your back." 

Alex turned and felt Mulder begin to wash his back, moving the soap around in wide, lazy circles, working up a rich lather. He put the soap down and began to massage Alex's back, working the tension from his shoulders. He groaned, and dropped his head forward and closed his eyes. Mulder worked his thumbs into the tight muscles in Alex's neck, and soon he was relaxed and swaying a bit on his feet. 

"Alex, we don't have to do anything else right now," Mulder whispered in his ear. "We can just take it slow for the rest of the weekend, maybe just spend some time together, go to a movie, maybe....." 

Alex turned to face him. "It's okay, Mulder. I told you this morning, I'm okay with it. I've got some demons, but who doesn't? Maybe, with some help from a compassionate therapist and an understanding lover, I can overcome them." 

Mulder stared at him, and nodded. He put his hands on Alex's shoulders and gently turned him back around. He picked the soap up and ran it down his back and slid the bar between Alex's cheeks, rubbing it against his hole. Alex sensed Mulder coming closer, and closed his eyes as he felt Mulder slide his arms around his waist. He leaned back, pressing their bodies together. Mulder started soaping Alex's stomach and chest, and Alex felt his hot breath in his ear. Mulder licked his ear, and began to suck gently on the lobe, nipping and nibbling, making goosebumps break out all over Alex's body, hardening his nipples. Mulder let his hands move down Alex's body to run the bar of soap between his legs, working up copious lather. Mulder put the soap down and concentrated on using just his hands on Alex's nether areas. 

Mulder cupped Alex's heavy balls in one hand, rolling them gently inside their thin sac. With his other hand he began to stroke Alex's cock, using the slippery lather as a lubricant, quickly bringing Alex to full erection. Alex let his head fall back to rest on Mulder's shoulder. He could feel Mulder's cock pressed against the cleft of his ass, and unconsciously he pushed back against it. Mulder maneuvered Alex under the shower spray and rinsed the soap off his body. 

"Turn around, Alex," Mulder whispered, and slowly Alex turned around to face his lover. He looked deep into Mulder's eyes, and Mulder returned his gaze steadily. His eyes never leaving Alex's, slowly he leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, until Alex moaned softly and opened his mouth. Mulder thrust his tongue into Alex's mouth, letting it roam over his teeth. He drew Alex's tongue into his mouth and sucked it gently in imitation of a more intimate act. 

Alex put his arms around Mulder's neck and kissed him back deeply, running the fingers of both hands through Mulder's silky hair. Their tongues dueled with each other frantically, then Mulder broke the kiss and ran his tongue down Alex's neck, to the curve where neck met shoulder. Mulder fastened his mouth onto the tender flesh, sucking and nipping at the skin, making Alex gasp and squirm. He drew back and looked into Alex's eyes. "Now," he said, his familiar low sexy voice even huskier with desire. "Everyone will know you are mine, you wear my mark." Alex knew it wasn't true, but his acceptance of the idea that Mulder could mark him for the world to see made him truly and completely cognizant of his willingness to be totally submissive to the will of the man standing before him. 

He leaned forward eagerly and claimed Mulder's mouth again, sucking greedily at that lush lower lip. Now it was Alex's turn to press his body against Mulder's, rubbing his erection against Mulder's stomach, feeling Mulder's erect cock pressed against his own belly. Alex broke their kiss, gasping. He felt almost nauseated with desire.

Slowly, his eyes never leaving Alex's face, Mulder lowered himself to the bottom of the tub, sliding his hands down Alex's sides, until he was kneeling in front of him. Alex knew what was coming, and he thought he might have been waiting all his life for it. 

"Alex, can I ask you something?" 

'Now,' Alex thought dazedly. 'He wants to ask me something NOW?' 

"Sure, Mulder, what?" 

"Why aren't you circumcised?" 

"My parents were cold war �migr�s from Russia. I guess even after they got to this country, they kept some of the old world customs....does it bother you?" 

"No, of course not. I guess maybe this means *you* are something of a first for *me*." 

Mulder took hold of Alex's cock gently and began to stroke it, running his fingers firmly up the shaft, fascinated by the unfamiliar sight of the foreskin which rolled forward to almost cover the head of Alex's cock; then pulling back on the bit of extra skin, making the swollen purple head of his cock pop out at him. A single salty drop of precum appeared at the slit at the end, and Mulder bent to lick it away. He rolled his tongue around the now utterly exposed head before drawing it into his mouth to suck at it firmly, concentrating on just the tip. Alex gasped and drew back, then surged forward, succeeding in pushing himself deep inside Mulder's mouth, feeling the scrape of teeth along the length of him, feeling the blunt tip of his penis hit the back of Mulder's throat, making him gag. 

"God, sorry, Mulder. I'm just so......" 

Mulder let Alex slide from between his lips. "Big?" 

Alex laughed shakily. "Excited." 

"It's okay, big guy. We've got all the time in the world....or at least the capacity of this hot water tank." 

Mulder drew Alex back into his mouth, and this time Alex was careful not to get too forceful. He closed his eyes and wound his long elegant fingers in Mulder's silky dark hair. He concentrated on the sensations running through him, and his world narrowed to the tight, hot recesses of the mouth around him. 

Mulder was quite an expert, Alex knew that for certain. He'd had women give him head before, and not one of them came close to being as good at it as the man now kneeling in front of him. Mulder dug his fingers into the hard muscles of Alex's ass, and pulled Alex against him, allowing him to go deeply into Mulder's now wide open throat. Alex couldn't believe the sensations that were shooting through him like electricity. The feeling of the soft skin of Mulder's throat was exciting enough, but the unaccustomed feeling of the muscles of that passage squeezing the head of his cock as Mulder swallowed again and again, was like nothing he had ever experienced. He hadn't known such a thing was possible. 

Alex grasped Mulder's head and bucked into him helplessly. Mulder accommodated him perfectly, running his tongue along the underside of Alex's cock as he thrust into and out of his hot mouth. Mulder felt the muscles in Alex's legs begin to tremble violently, and he reached between Alex's thighs to slip one long slender finger into his soap slicked orifice. 

He could hear Alex moaning and whimpering, and the fingers still wound in his hair were beginning to pull, which combined with the force of the cock thrusting down his throat brought tears to his eyes. Mulder slipped another finger into Alex, and heard him gasp loudly, "Oh, God, Oh, God...." 

Mulder clamped his lips tightly around Alex and began to work at finishing him off, gulping furiously, raking his teeth lightly against his length, as Alex lost himself in sensation, the hot mouth taking him in as he thrust forward, the pressure of the fingers probing his ass as he pushed back. 

He felt an unstoppable tension building, and tried, with incoherent grunts and moans which made a poor substitute for words, that he was about to come and Mulder better pull away, but Mulder only looked up at him and continued applying the mind bending stimulation that was pushing Alex over the edge. His orgasm hit suddenly, and he growled inarticulately, thrusting into Mulder's mouth. Mulder continued gulping, sucking hard, swallowing Alex's hot cum as it exploded out of him and into his throat. 

He continued to milk Alex until the strong spasms faded away to nothing. Alex collapsed backward against the cool tiles, his cock slipping from Mulder's mouth. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed, breathing hard. 

He sensed Mulder stand, and then felt him move forward to put his arms around Alex and draw him close. Alex let his head fall forward onto Mulder's shoulder and they stood like that for a moment, until Mulder said, "I think we better get out, Alex. Looks like that hot water tank is finally empty." 

Alex laughed. "Where's that lunch you promised me, Mulder? I'm still starving." 

Mulder released Alex and leaned past him to switch off the water. "It should be just about ready. I got it from a mail order company that sells prepared gourmet Italian food. It's the best lasagna you've ever tasted, I promise." 

Alex laughed again. "Jeeze, that's all I get from you, Mulder, promises, promises." 

"And I told you Alex, I always keep my promises." 

The End 

Well, what do you think?? I *told* you this was an alternate reality! ;) I'm thinking of making this a series, please send ayes and nays to: 

, begging for feedback 

 

* * *

 

Promises Made: Promises Kept Part 3 by Nicole B. (NC - 17) (1/1)  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to? They belong to Chris, FOX, 1013, not me. I promise to return them relatively unscathed. I use them with love and with no expectation of remuneration. On with the story!   
WARNING! This story is rated NC - 17 for scenes of a graphic sexual nature between members of the same sex. If you are under 17 DON'T READ THIS! If this sort of thing offends your sensibilities, use your God given gift of free will and DON'T READ THIS! You have been warned, so please don't flame me for the content.   
Summary: The boys go camping.   
Classification: S, A   
This is sort of an alternate reality X Files story, and contains no real spoilers. This story picks up directly where Promises Kept and Promises, Promises: Promises Kept Part 2 left off, and although it's not necessary to have read them, it might be helpful. If you want copies, email me, and I'll be happy to send it them to you.   
Dedicated to CCB, many thanks for giving me the idea of where the boys should go next. How are things out on that balcony?

* * *

Promises Kept Part 3 by Nicole B. (NC - 17) 

Alex sensed Mulder stand, and then felt him move forward to put his arms around Alex and draw him close. Alex let his head fall forward onto Mulder's shoulder and they stood like that for a moment, until Mulder said, "I think we better get out, Alex. Looks like that hot water tank is finally empty." 

Alex laughed. "Where's that lunch you promised me, Mulder? I'm still starving." 

Mulder released Alex and leaned past him to switch off the water. "It should be just about ready. I got it from a mail order company that sells prepared gourmet Italian food. It's the best lasagna you've ever tasted, I promise." 

Alex laughed again. "Jeeze, that's all I get from you, Mulder, promises, promises." 

"And I told you Alex, I always keep my promises." 

********************************************************* 

While Mulder made a salad, Alex performed the only chore he was any good at in the kitchen and set the table. While they ate, they discussed what to do with the rest of the beautiful fall weekend. 

Mulder suggested a movie again, but Alex was feeling antsy, wanting to get outside. 

"How about camping?" he suggested. 

"Camping?" Mulder said doubtfully. "I dunno Alex, I'm not much for roughing it, you know, at least not if I've got another choice." 

"It'll be great, Mulder. Open air, sunshine, exercise....Come on, man. I have to get out. I get cabin fever if I stay inside too long." 

"Okay, Alex, if that's what you want. But I'm warning you, next weekend, it's my choice of what to do." 

"What would you rather be doing?" 

"Well, there is this small town I've heard of that has been having a series of strange deaths, maybe we could...." 

"Forget it, Mulder. No more weird murders in strange small towns! Been there, done that....several times. Aren't you tired of them yet?" 

After lunch, they cleaned up the kitchen and prepared to leave. Mulder packed some things and changed into jeans, boots and a flannel shirt. Alex put his rumpled suit pants and shirt back on, and Mulder drove him home to pack. 

Alex lived in a tiny ground floor apartment in McLean Virginia. Mulder had been there a couple of times, and he was always impressed with the neatness of the place, so different from his own. While Alex changed and packed his things in the bedroom, Mulder wandered around the small living room, touching the leaf of a healthy looking ivy plant, stroking the glossy top of a polished maple end table, sniffing a candle placed on the mantle, savoring the presence of Alex that Mulder could sense in each stick of furniture and small knick knack and was now able to openly touch and appreciate. His hand went to a small framed photograph on the mantle, and stayed. He picked up the picture and took a closer look. 

The picture was probably taken in the late 1960's, judging by the clothing worn by the people in it. A very grim looking man, tall and solidly built, glared at the camera. Next to him stood a cowed looking woman, and in front of them both, a small, thin, miserable looking child. A little boy, about six years old, with dark hair falling over his forehead and the huge, timid eyes of a woodland creature. 

'Alex' Mulder thought, and his eyes went back to the brutal looking man in the picture. He recalled what Alex had told him about his childhood that morning in the shower, and unconsciously he clinched his free hand into a fist. 

Mulder heard Alex coming from the bedroom, and quickly replaced the picture. Alex came into the room dressed similarly to Mulder, in jeans and boots and a long sleeved shirt. He carried a large canvas duffel bag slung over one shoulder, and Mulder could see tent poles protruding from the top. A knapsack was slung over the other shoulder. Alex handed the duffel to Mulder and went over to a small closet, reaching inside to pull out a medium sized cardboard box. He rummaged through it for a moment, then hefted it under one arm. "Ready?" 

"Sure...what's in the box?" 

"Odds and ends. Some dishes and a coffee pot, some canned goods, just stuff we'll need for an overnighter." 

"Oh, I see....provisions. I guess it's a good thing I packed my little provisions pouch, I bet you didn't think of that, did you?" 

Alex looked up quickly to meet Mulder's steady gaze, and the promise in those piercing hazel eyes and the implication of his words made Alex's heart start to pound with anticipation that had nothing to do with the thought of getting away from the city for the weekend. 

They decided to take Alex's Ford Explorer to Sugarloaf Mountain, West Virginia, where Alex had been camping before. Mulder wanted to drive, so Alex gave him the keys and got into the passenger side. 

"How far is this place?" 

"About 45 minutes. It's beautiful there this time of year, the leaves are all red and gold, and at sunset, when the light starts to die, the sky lights up with all these colors, and it just takes your breath away." He glanced at his watch. "We may have just enough time to make it there to see it this evening." 

Mulder looked at him. "That was very poetic, Alex. It sounds like you've given it a lot of thought. Have you spent much time up there?" 

"Some. I go up there a lot of weekends, to get away and be alone, just to think." 

"Strange that you never mentioned this place to me before. I'm surprised you had time to come up here so often by yourself, considering all the time you spent romancing all those pretty young things you were always telling me about," Mulder joked. 

Alex didn't answer. He clinched his jaw and began looking out the window. 

Mulder glanced over at him, puzzled by his reaction. 'Does he think I'm jealous?' he wondered. Then another thought occurred to him. 'Maybe he is wishing he was with one of them now.' 

"Alex , what's wrong?" 

Alex shook his head, and sighed. "I come up here almost every weekend, Mulder. I spend almost all my off duty time alone, unless I'm running with you, or playing golf with my friend Mitch. There are no pretty young things, for the most part. I made up about 90% of it. I do date occasionally, I'm not saying I'm a monk or anything, but there haven't been as many women as you probably think." 

Mulder was quiet, absorbing this. "Why would you lie about it to me, Alex?" 

"I don't know exactly. I guess I just, I felt so.....sometimes, when I was around you, Mulder, I would just start feeling so out of control. Whenever I started thinking about you, I'd get all shaken up, so I would pretend to be some kind of stud with women." He sounded disgusted with himself. 

Mulder shook his head. "No more games, Alex. You don't have to lie to me anymore. I can't believe we spent the last two years.......so much time wasted that we could have been together." 

"Well, no more wasted time, now, Mulder. You'll probably get sick of me hanging around you all the time. I think you may have created a monster." 

Mulder laughed. "Well, Frank, I think it would take an awful lot of togetherness for me to get sick of you." 

"Well, we work together, and now we are......." Alex's voice trailed off. 

"Sleeping together? You can say it, Alex." 

"Sleeping together, and that *is* a lot of togetherness." 

"You aren't actually worried about it are you, Alex? We won't get in each other's hair. We each have our own apartments, so it's not like we'll always be on top of each other.....so to speak." 

Alex looked at him and grinned. "Very funny." 

Mulder glanced away from the road to look at Alex, and as Alex turned his head to look out the window, a flash of light caught Mulder's eye. There was something shining, something at Alex's ear.....Mulder squinted, and for the first time, he noticed that in Alex's left earlobe was a tiny gold hoop earring. 

"Alex, you're wearing an earring." 

Alex looked away from the scenery rushing past his window, and his hand went unbidden to his earlobe. Mulder watched as he flushed crimson, the color spreading up his neck to mottle his face with red and white blotches. 

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I like it. I like it a lot. How long have you had it?" 

"I got it done a few years back. I still don't know why, really, it was just a whim. I don't wear an earring very often." 

"Yeah, I think I would have noticed. It looks good on you." 

Alex smiled and fingered the small ornament for a moment, then dropped his hand back to rest on his knee. Mulder returned his attention to the road. "Wow, " he thought. 'That's pretty hot....." 

************************************************ 

They reached Alex's regular campsite at 4:45. Mulder wanted to set up the tent, but Alex urged him into leaving the supplies at the campsite and hiking up to the place he told Mulder about, where they could watch the sunset. It was pretty rugged, and just when Mulder was beginning to think that the only reason Alex would be taking him so deeply into the woods would be to kill him and dispose of his body where it would never be found, Alex stopped and said, "Okay, Mulder, here we are." Mulder was grateful for the opportunity to sit down on the ledge that Alex indicated and rest for a while. 

They sat hip by hip in silence for a long time, watching the sun drop lower in the western sky and fingers of color; red, gold, violet and pink stretch across the horizon. As it grew darker, they heard the sounds of the nocturnal creatures of the woods beginning to stir, as crickets chirped and chirruped and frogs croaked and splashed. 

Mulder felt himself moved in a way that was unfamiliar and completely unexpected. The natural beauty of the setting made him feel euphoric and melancholy, both at the same time. He sensed more than heard Alex stirring, then felt Alex's hand slipping into his. 

"I told you it was beautiful," Alex whispered. He leaned over and put his lips right next to Mulder's ear. Mulder could feel his hot breath in his ear as he spoke, and it sent a thrill through his body. "I know another place, near our campsite.....let's go." 

He stood, pulling Mulder up by the hand he still held. Alex started down the overgrown trail off to their left, finding his footing unerringly in the dark, as nimble as a mountain goat. Mulder was less sure, but with Alex holding his hand, he managed to find his footing well enough. 

Mulder thought once again that he needed to get out into the country a little more, it was so easy living in the city to forget that night is so dark. Fortunately, the moon above had risen, and was full, and that gave them just enough light to maneuver the trail without falling. 

They made the trek back to the campsite, and took some time to pitch the tent and unpack the provisions. Alex picked up two blankets and tucked them under his arm. "C'mon." Alex led Mulder through the trees and into a small clearing. He extended his arm towards a stream running rapidly past them, over a small outcropping of rock to form a rather large natural pool. Mulder looked at the water doubtfully. "It's lovely. Can we go back to camp and get something to eat now?" 

"Don't whine, Mulder, it doesn't become you." Alex spread one of the blankets on the ground and tossed the other atop it. He began gathering kindling, and as Mulder watched, grudgingly impressed, he quickly and skillfully built a roaring campfire close to the blanket. 

"I didn't know you were such a Boy Scout, Alex," he said. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mulder....yet." Alex sat down on a rock and started taking his boots off. 

"What are you doing?" Mulder demanded. 

Alex looked up at him. "I'm taking my clothes off. I'm going for a swim." Alex finished taking his boots and socks off, and stood to begin removing his shirt. 

Mulder stared at him in disbelief. "You're crazy, Krycek. That water must be freezing." 

"It's not that cold." Alex tossed his shirt on the ground and started unbuckling his belt. He paused and looked at Mulder again. "Don't be a pussy, Mulder. Take off your clothes and come skinny dipping with me. When's the last time you did something like that?" His voice dropped and in a tone even lower than his usual throaty growl said, "C'mon Mulder. Come in with me. I'll keep you warm." 

This invitation was more than Mulder could resist and he sat down to remove his boots. By the time he was naked, Alex was already in the water. He floated lazily on his back, his arms spread out to his sides in an almost Christlike pose. Mulder cautiously poked one toe into the water. It was cold, but he had motivation on his side. He drew in a deep breath and waded in. 

Once he got over the immediate shock, he realized that the water really wasn't as cold as he first thought. He swam to where Alex lay in the water, and playfully ducked his head under. He came up sputtering, and gave Mulder an evil look. 

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, man." Alex filled his lungs with air, then as Mulder tried to swim away, threw both arms around him and dove, taking them both below the surface. Alex held him tightly, swimming towards the bottom of the pool with Mulder kicking and squirming in his arms. When he reached the bottom of the pool, he let Mulder go and watched him shoot to the surface. 

Looking up into the moonlit night sky from his perspective at the bottom of the pool, Alex could see the ripples on the surface of the water made by their furious motions of a moment ago. Alex held onto a submerged tree root to hold himself down, and listened as Mulder called for him, questioningly at first, then with increasing alarm. 

Finally he let go and propelled himself to the surface, emerging from the water right next to Mulder. 

"Goddammit, Alex! You scared the hell out of me! Are you crazy?" 

Alex grinned widely, treading water. "Were you worried about me?" He lowered his chin, looking up at Mulder slightly. "Did I get your blood pumping, Mulder?" 

Mulder glared at him, then his expression softened. "I guess I asked for it, huh?" 

"No, but you could. Ask for it, I mean." 

They treaded water, facing each other, eyes locked, until Alex made the first move, pulling Mulder close to him and putting his arms around his neck. Slowly, he started kicking his feet and turning his body at the same time, sending the two of them spinning in a slow lazy circle. He leaned into Mulder, fixing his lips on Mulder's neck, kissing and nibbling his way up to suck on Mulder's earlobe. Mulder pulled away, shuddering, and grabbed Alex by the head, holding him tightly and staring into his eyes. 

Mulder marveled again at the beauty of the body he held close, Alex's naked form was stronger and much more fit than it appeared clothed, and Mulder relished the idea that he alone knew the beauty that existed beneath the admittedly inept sartorial image Alex presented to the world. 

Mulder leaned forward to kiss Alex deeply, running his tongue greedily over his lips and teeth, sucking his tongue hungrily. His hands roamed over Alex's body while he kissed him, rubbing his shoulders, running his hands over Alex's chest to tweak his nipples, savoring the feel of strong muscles beneath the silken skin. Mulder pulled him close, molding their bodies together, feeling the heat of Alex's erection pressing against his belly, so hot even in the cool water. 

"Let's get out of the water, Mulder." Alex panted. "Come on." They swam to the shore and struggled out of the water to fall onto the blanket. Mulder lay next to Alex and propped himself onto one elbow to look down onto his lover. He began stroking Alex's face with one finger, running it over each closed eyelid, down his nose, and across his lips. 

The cool night air dried the water from their bodies, chilling them, and they drew together in a search for warmth. Mulder leaned over to kiss Alex, beginning at his mouth, sucking each delicately shaped lip into his mouth, licking each one, tracing its outline with the tip of his tongue. He ran his tongue slowly down Alex's chin to his neck, and sucked gently at the sensitive spot just to the side of his Adam's apple. Slowly, he ran his tongue down Alex's neck to his chest, and traced slowly around Alex's nipple, teasing it with delicate feathery licks with the very tip of his tongue before fastening his hot mouth on it and sucking firmly. Alex groaned and arched his back. Mulder let his eyes travel down Alex's body, seeing his cock was rock hard and leaking drops of precum onto his belly. 

Mulder let go of the nipple and let his tongue trail down his chest to his belly, stopping to lick away the spilled drops. Alex lifted his hips questingly, but Mulder pulled back to sit on his haunches. Alex raised his head and looked at Mulder rather crossly. "What?" he panted. "What is it, Mulder?" 

"I want you to experience something, Alex," Mulder said softly. "Something we talked about this morning...My God, was it just this morning? I want you to experience what it is to be a top, Alex. I want you to make love to me." 

Mulder watched as the pupils of Alex's incredible green eyes, already dilated in the semi-darkness, expand to take over his irises as the import of what Mulder was saying sank in. 

"Mulder, my God....Are you sure? I mean...we don't, you don't have to...." 

"I *want* to, Alex. That is, unless you would rather not." 

Alex barked a short sharp laugh, tinged with breathlessness caused by his intense excitement. He was so hard he felt as though he might strain something if he took too deep a breath. "Are you kidding? Of course, I want to. I'm just,.....you'll have to lead me here, Mulder. I don't know what to do." 

"We'll figure it out together, Alex. Just go slowly. It'll be fine." 

Alex reached over into the folds of the blanket lying next to them and pulled out Mulder's little nylon pouch. "I stuck it in there when I got the blankets together," he said sheepishly. 

"Great. Now we don't have to leave the fire." Mulder rolled onto his stomach. "Will you rub my neck, Alex? It feels sort of.....stiff." 

Alex laughed. "That was your neck you wanted me to rub, right?" 

Alex recalled what Mulder had done that morning with him and straddled Mulder's body, settling his weight partly upon Mulder's buttocks and partly on his own knees. He squirted a puddle of oil into his hand and began to rub Mulder's shoulders. He used the same firm but gentle strokes on Mulder that Mulder had used on him. Alex looked down at Mulder, admiring the long toned muscles of his swimmer's back, recalling with fondness the time right after he and Mulder began working together, when he had gone to the gym to get Mulder, and had found him there swimming laps in a skimpy red Speedo swimsuit. The memory of that sight made him begin to unconsciously rub his erect cock against the warm silky flesh of Mulder's butt, and he suddenly realized that getting inside that body was what he wanted more than anything in the world. 

Mulder moaned and pushed back against Alex, and his cock slipped between Mulder's oiled buttocks. Alex felt the intense heat emanating from Mulder's body, and he felt more excited than he had ever been in his life. He leaned forward to lick Mulder's ear, and exhaled his hot breath into it, making Mulder shudder uncontrollably. "Does it feel good, Mulder?" he whispered. "Do you like what I'm doing? Do you want me to stop?' 

"Don't stop..." Mulder replied shakily. 

Alex reached into the pouch with trembling hands and pulled out the lubricant and a condom. Trying to hurry and yet be gentle, he applied the lube to Mulder's asshole and used his fingers to gently stretch the other man in preparation. He slipped first one finger, then two, into Mulder and began moving them in and out and spreading them out, remembering how Mulder had prepared him that morning. Without even knowing he was doing it, he ran one finger over Mulder's prostate and recoiled with alarm at Mulder's violent reaction. 

"Shit, man, did I hurt you?" 

"No, no," Mulder replied through gritted teeth. "Feels good....." Mulder raised his head up a bit. "Give it to me. Please, Alex. Do it." 

Alex fumbled with the condom, cursing his shaking hands. He finally got the package open and rolled the condom over his erection, then paused, unsure of what exactly to do. Mulder reached over and pulled the folded blanket closer, and shoved it underneath his own hips, raising them. Alex moved to kneel between Mulder's spread thighs, and after a moment's hesitation, put the head of his cock against his opening and pushed. Mulder leant back against him and moaned when Alex's cock began slipping inside. 

Alex paused, remembering how Mulder had given him time to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated before continuing. After a moment Mulder pushed backwards and Alex took this silent action as permission to continue, and slowly he pushed until he was buried to the hilt in his lover. 

Alex paused, relishing the feelings, so hot, so tight....it was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. He leaned forward, supporting his weight on his arms, to whisper in Mulder's ear. 

"You are mine, now, Mulder. You belong to me, don't you?" 

"Yes....." 

Alex was carried away by emotion, feelings of love and lust all mixed up inside him, making him want to hear assurances, as well as feel the sweet acquiescence of the man now so lovingly submissive beneath him. 

"What do you want now, Mulder? Do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes....fuck me, Alex. Please....." 

Alex began thrusting, slowly at first, then picking up tempo as Mulder became more open and he felt he could move as hard as he wanted without hurting his lover. The sensations running through him were more than his excited body could stand, and he felt himself coming closer...closer..... Suddenly, he felt the muscles of Mulder's ass began to grip and squeeze him rhythmically, and it was more than he could take. Throwing his head back, he screamed as he came, again and again, looking up into the night sky, up at the full fat moon shining benevolently down at them. 

Alex flopped across Mulder's back, breathing erratically, stunned by what he had just experienced. 

"My God, that was incredible," he gasped. 

He heard Mulder's deep chuckle beneath him, and slowly he withdrew and rolled off his lover to lie beside him. Mulder rolled to face him and grinned at him widely. "Sorry, Alex, I guess I forgot to warn you....." 

"Yeah, sure, okay, whatever." 

Mulder laughed loudly. "An orgasm causes the sphincter muscles to contract. I thought you needed a new experience, so I just gave myself a little helping hand." 

Alex shook his head. "You're a sick bastard, Mulder." He pulled the blanket out from under Mulder's hips and spread it out, throwing it over them. He put his arm around Mulder and pulled him close. Mulder settled his head on Alex's shoulder and reached over to take Alex's hand and twine their fingers together. He was struck by a sudden thought. 

"Is this a popular campsite, Alex?" He raised his head in alarm. "You screamed pretty loudly...what if there is someone else out there?" 

"Don't freak out, Mulder. There is no one here but us, I promise." 

Mulder settled down, putting his head back on Alex's chest. He was beginning to feel sleepy. 

"Well, okay, Alex, as long as you promise....." 

The End 

Well, what do you think?? I *told* you this was an alternate reality! ;) I'm thinking of making this a series, please send ayes and nays to: 

, begging for feedback 

 

* * *

 

Promises to a Friend: Promises Kept part 4 by Nicole B. (NC - 17) (1/1)  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to? They belong to Chris, FOX, 1013, not me. I promise to return them relatively unscathed. I use them with love and with no expectation of remuneration. On with the story!  
WARNING! This story is rated NC - 17 for scenes of a graphic sexual nature, including that between members of the same sex, and a dirty word or two. If you are under 17 DON'T READ THIS! If this sort of thing offends your sensibilities, use your God given gift of free will and DON'T READ THIS! You have been warned, so please don't flame me for the content.  
Summary: Mulder and Krycek encounter a complication in their already very complicated relationship.  
Classification: S  
This is sort of an alternate reality X Files story, and contains no real spoilers. This story is a direct sequel to `Promises Kept', `Promises, Promises: Promises Kept Part 2' and `Promises Made: Promises Kept Part 3', and although it's not necessary to have read them, it might be helpful. If you want copies, email me, and I'll be happy to send it them to you.   
Dedicated to KateM, for her unflagging support and encouragement of a sometimes very reluctant writer. Thank you for being a friend.

* * *

Promises to a Friend: Promises Kept Part 4 by Nicole B. (NC 17)

Alex shook his head. "You're a sick bastard, Mulder." He pulled the blanket out from under Mulder's hips and spread it out, throwing it over them. He put his arm around Mulder and pulled him close. Mulder settled his head on Alex's shoulder and reached over to take Alex's hand and twine their fingers together. He was struck by a sudden thought. 

"Is this a popular campsite, Alex?" He raised his head in alarm. "You screamed pretty loudly...what if there is someone else out there?" 

"Don't freak out, Mulder. There is no one here but us, I promise." 

Mulder settled down, putting his head back on Alex's chest. He was beginning to feel sleepy. 

"Well, okay, Alex, as long as you promise....." 

The rest of the weekend passed quickly for them. Mulder had always thought; Hell, he *knew*, he was in great shape, but after hiking up the same steep mountain trail, lagging behind as Alex scrambled ahead, as agile as a gazelle, for the third time in one day, Mulder realized he was beginning to hate the damn mountains.

After their return to the city, they parted ways, each to return to his own apartment. Alex begged the need to catch up on chores, but Mulder sensed in him somethingmore, a need for space to think perhaps. Mulder was more than willing and happy to give him the time he needed.

Monday morning, Alex walked into the basement office he shared with Mulder carrying butterflies in his stomach the size of pterodactyls. He felt oddly paranoid, a feeling he was not familiar with. He usually left the neurotic feelings to his partner. Somehow though, he felt as if everyone would be able to look at him and see that there was something different about him, as if Mulder truly had marked him as his property, and soon everyone would know it.

As the day wore on, however, he began to relax. No one looked at him any differently than usual, and Mulder treated him exactly as he always did, with wry humor tempered by cool detachment. By midmorning Alex was absorbed in the files concerning their latest case, his fears forgotten.

Shortly before 11 am, Mulder's desk phone rang. Pushing his reading glasses to the top of his head, he picked up the receiver, feeling a bit annoyed at the interruption.

"Mulder."

"Hi, Mulder, it's me. What's up?"

"Scully," he said, pleased. "How was your weekend?'

"Fine, thanks. How was yours? Exciting as usual?"

Mulder grinned broadly. "Not quite the usual, but exciting. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, if you aren't too busy, I'd like to take you out to lunch today. And Alex too, if he's there. I have some news I'd like to share."

"You're pregnant?"

"Very funny, Mulder. Not likely. You have to have sex with someone to get pregnant, and that hasn't been on my agenda much lately."

"Try to get a life, Scully. It's worth the effort, I promise."

"Fuck you, Mulder. Do you want to go to lunch with me or not?"

"Sure, hang on." Mulder covered the receiver with the palm of is hand and called across the room. "Hey, Alex, want to go to lunch with Scully and me today?"

Alex looked up. "Sure, I guess, if you don't think I'd be a third wheel."

"He'd love to, Scully. I'll tolerate your presence, I guess. Shall we meet you somewhere?"

"How about if I pick you up? Say, in an hour?"

Mulder glanced at his watch. "See you downstairs then."

After he hung up, Alex asked, "What's up, Mulder?"

"She has good news she wants to share."

Alex's eyebrows shot up. "She really is pregnant??"

Mulder laughed. "Um, I don't think so. I guess we'll just have to wait until she tells us."

Scully picked them up promptly at noon. Over a bottle of white wine at Ryan's, a bottle Scully insisted they have, she told them her news. "One of the senior pathologists is leaving to get married. His fiancee is a lawyer in Seattle, and he's moving there to be with her, so guess who is getting a bump up the ladder?"

"Scully, that's great! Congratulations! Alex, isn't that terrific?"

"It sure is. Congrats, Dana."

Scully took her gaze off Mulder long enough to look at Alex to thank him for his good wishes, but her words died on her lips when she met his eyes. It suddenly struck her as strange that she had never noticed before quite how attractive he was. 

She had always considered Alex rather ordinary looking, even a bit geeky perhaps, but there was something different about him today. His color was high, and his eyes sparkled with life. His eyes.....funny how she had never noticed them before today, how oddly but attractively large and slanted and incredibly long lashed they were, eyes that when combined with his high cheekbones made him look catlike, beautiful and exotic.

Alex's smiled dimmed a bit, and his forehead creased. Scully realized with a start that she had been staring, and looked away guiltily. She tried again to thank him, but her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She looked at the wine bottle sitting in the middle of the table and decided she'd had enough for one day.

Alex looked at his watch, and said, "I gotta go make a call, guys. Be right back."

Helplessly Scully watched as he stood and tossed his napkin onto the table. She thought as she watched him that he did not so much stand up as he uncoiled, slowly rising to his full height from the low club chair. Her eyes never left him as he walked slowly towards the back of the restaurant, effortlessly gliding around groups of people knotted together at the bar, and she was struck once again by the cat metaphor. Alex Krycek was six feet of feline grace.

Scully unconsciously pressed her knees together underneath the table, and realized that she was having feelings that were actually making her uncomfortable to be so close to Mulder. He had always been able to read her like a book, and she had an uncomfortable feeling that he could tell exactly what she was thinking. She looked at him and started to say something, anything, to get her mind off the thoughts whirling through her brain, and once again words died on her lips.

Mulder was also watching Alex, she saw. What she saw in his expression made her lips purse in confusion. Scully was perceptive, she knew that, to a degree perhaps even beyond those limits considered normal. Her mother and Melissa were always encouraging her to develop her extra sensory perception, but she had resisted and denied for so long. However, she could no longer deny the very strong feelings she was receiving from her ex-partner and still one of her best friends. To anyone else, she thought that the look on Mulder's face probably would have appeared innocent. To her, it spoke volumes. He was looking at Alex much the same way she herself had just been. It amazed her, and she wondered what on earth could be going on. She finally decided that she was projecting her sudden feelings for Alex onto Mulder, and blamed the alcohol.

"No more wine at lunch!" she told herself firmly.

****************************************************

After lunch she dropped them both off at the J. Edgar Hoover building and made the drive back to Quantico with her mind in turmoil. Alex suddenly was consuming all her thoughts. She felt like a teenager. She had known this man for two years, and never before had she looked at him with anything other than a sort of sisterly affection, if that. She had never managed to warm to Alex to the same degree that she had Mulder, at least, not until today.

Somehow she managed to finish out the rest of her work day without making any major catastrophic mistakes, and shortly after 6pm, she finally was able to leave for home. As she climbed into her car and placed her briefcase on the passenger seat, something caught her eye. She reached over and picked up Mulder's cell phone off theseat. He had sat up front with her on the ride back to the city, and she guessed it must have fallen out of his coat pocket. She slipped it into her purse and used her own phone to try him at the office, but got only his voice mail. She tried him at home, and got his answering machine. With a sigh, she started the car and turned the wheel to head north, towards Mulder's apartment.

Mulder had given her a key to his apartment long ago, and after knocking and getting no answer, as expected, she used it to let herself in. 

The lights in the living room were all off, and the only illumination came from the streetlights outside the window. She walked quietly across the floor to lay the phone on the end table next to the couch. She looked around the messy room for a slip of paper, while searching her pockets for a pen to leave Mulder a note. Suddenly, she heard a soft sound.

She froze, listening. Her heart rate began to accelerate rapidly. She had been so sure that there was no one home....she cocked her head, listening. There! There it was again. This time she was able to identify the sound as a soft moan, and for just a split second her heart leaped in concern. Mulder was home, and he was hurt! Then another thought seized her. This moan had not sounded like one of pain, it was more a sound of passion.

So Mulder was home after all, and watching one of his videos, by the sound of it. Now that she had determined the source and nature of the sounds, it all made sense. Her mind returned to the thoughts she had been having all day, and against her will, she found herself drawn to the partly open door to his bedroom. 

Scully stood frozen in the doorway, looking into the room at the figures on the bed, and somewhere, dimly in the recesses of her screaming, protesting mind, she began to accept that the images presenting themselves to her were indeed real. She felt her lips grow numb, and realized that she was going into something of a state of shock. 

Mulder wasn't watching a video, he was going down on Alex Krycek. And from the look of things, the level of their comfort and intimacy with each other, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. She leaned against the doorjamb, knowing that she was committing a major breach of conduct, a gross violation of privacy, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to be disgusted, or angry, but she wasn't. She was only shocked, and increasingly excited.

Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers wound in Mulder's hair, as Mulder knelt on the floor in front of him, between his spread knees, his hands on Alex's hips, performing oral sex with an enthusiasm that left Dana breathless. She watched and listened as Alex's moaning increased, completely unaware of the hand that crept down to press itself against her mons, and began to rub her clit through her clothing.

Alex's head went back, and she saw his mouth open in a silent scream as he came. She could almost imagine that it was herself kneeling there in front of him, doing what Mulder had just so very expertly done, and in spite of herself, she groaned loudly.

Alex's head snapped forward, and for just a moment, they made eye contact. She saw his eyes grow huge with what must have been a level of shock approaching her own, and then he shoved Mulder away from him and stood up. Mulder fell backwards, landing unceremoniously on his butt. "What the hell is your problem, Alex?" he demanded. Alex didn't, perhaps couldn't answer. He merely pointed. Mulder turned and saw Scully standing in the doorway, and in just that split second, she saw many unnameable emotions cross his face. For a moment all three of them remained in place, frozen with shock. When Mulder started to rise from his position on the floor, the spell was broken, and Scully turned on her heel and ran for the front door.

"Scully, wait! Scully.....damn it, Dana, WAIT!!" 

Dana reached the door and fumbled for the knob, sobbing with embarrassment and something that almost felt like fear. Before she could open it, however, Mulder caught up with her and pulled her away from the door, turning her toward him. She continued to sob, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Dana....God, Dana, why are you here?"

"You left your cell phone in my car. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. I thought you were out. I just came to drop off the phone. I let myself in, and I heard......I'm so sorry, Mulder. I don't know what I was thinking. I never should have.....I'm so sorry. Please, let me go. I want to go home now."

Over the sound of her quiet sobs, she heard him sigh deeply. Instead of letting her go, he pulled her close to him and put his arms tightly around her and held her. 

"Shhhh, Dana, it's okay, it's gonna be okay, we are all adults here, okay, so let's just all take a minute to calm down and talk about this rationally, okay?"

With her face buried in Mulder's bare chest, the downy hair there tickling her nose, Dana wondered idly how many times it was possible to use the word okay in one sentence, and realized how stressed Mulder must be to fall back on such trite language. Dimly she realized that he was naked, and even through her clothes she could feel the warmth of his body, and his still partly erect cock pushing against her belly. Unconsciously she pressed herself into it.

She looked around him to see Alex standing in the doorway of the bedroom, also still naked but apparently oblivious to it, looking almost as frightened as she felt. Suddenly she felt silly, and deeply horny. With an effort, she drew a deep breath and pulled back out of Mulder's arms. 

"Mulder, I'm okay. Really. I'm acting ridiculous. I was just shocked. I owe you and Alex an apology. I don't belong here. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm so sorry. I......." she trailed off, unsure what to say next. "I'm going to leave now."

Mulder turned a bit and looked at Alex. Alex was more relaxed now that Dana had regained some control over herself. He met Mulder's gaze, and inclined his head a bit. Mulder turned back around and took hold of Dana's shoulders again, gripping them lightly before running his hands down her arms to take hold of both her hands in his. 

"Please, don't leave yet, Dana. We can't just walk away from this and pretend it didn't happen. I'd like to talk to you about it, and I think that Alex might feel the same." They both looked at him, and he nodded.

"Let's go back into the bedroom...." Dana wondered why he didn't suggest that he and Alex get dressed and they talk in the kitchen instead. A little voice inside her head spoke up so loudly and suddenly that she actually flinched a bit. `Don't be a baby, Dana! You know exactly why he is taking you back into the bedroom, don't you?'

`Yes, I do...' she thought. `I do, and I can't wait.....'

*****************************************************************

Dana allowed Mulder to lead her back to his bedroom. Alex walked ahead of them and took seat on the bed, pulling an afghan onto his lap in a nod to modesty. Mulder pushed Dana down gently beside him, and got into the bed himself. The three of them sat there that way for a moment, Dana sitting fully dressed on the bed, between her naked best friend and his equally naked partner. The weirdness of the situation hit her with the force of a blow, and astonishingly, amusement broke through her shock, and she burst out laughing.

The identical look of surprise at this unexpected development which appeared on the faces of both men made her laugh even harder.

"Want to share the joke?" Mulder asked, a faint smile playing around his lips.

Dana cut off the laughter with an effort. "I'm sorry. It's nerves, I guess."

"Dana, listen. I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. I could just never find the nerve somehow. I'm bisexual. I never wanted you to find out like this, needless to say. I should have told you long ago."

"You don't owe me anything, Mulder. Explanations or anything else. I intruded on your privacy, and I'm sorry." She paused, wanting to ask the obvious question so badly, but not wanting to intrude further. But he had said they should talk about it, so.... "How long have you and Alex been......involved?"

The two men locked eyes over her head. "Actually, about two and a half days." Mulder said.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Nope. You have impeccable timing, Scully."

She turned to look at Alex. He smiled, and looked away shyly, dropping his eyes to his lap. Nervously he began plucking at the loose threads on the afghan. Scully gave in to a sudden impulse and reached over to stroke his bare arm. "Alex,...." she began, and then stopped, unsure what it was she had been about to say.

He looked up at her, and the fire she saw glowing in those deep green eyes left her breathless. Mulder sensed the change in the atmosphere of the room, and he reached over to begin gently pulling at Scully's coat sleeve. She looked at him sharply, and he met her gaze without flinching.

Scully made her decision in a heartbeat, and silently she allowed him to remove the coat. She sat unprotesting as together they undressed her, working together as well as they always did, Mulder unbuttoning her jacket and blouse and pulling them off, Alex slipping her shoes off her feet and unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Soon she sat before them clad in only her underwear, and realized that this was the moment of truth. Both men paused and looked at her, allowing her a moment to think and be sure.

When no protest was forthcoming, her undergarments joined the rest of her clothing on the floor. She trembled a bit, more from nerves than cold. She thought for a moment and realized that it had been a little over a year since the last time she'd had sex. A year with no sex, and now two men at one time.....the realization of what she was doing crashed in on her suddenly, but far from causing her panic or fear, she suddenly found breathing difficult due to intense excitement. 

Mulder pushed her gently backward, and she gave ground, sliding down the bed to lie flat. "Dana, you are so beautiful...." dimly she heard the words echoing in her head, unsure which man said them. She closed her eyes, and felt two pairs of hands begin to simultaneously touch and stroke her hyper sensitive skin.

She felt Alex, who she knew was to her right, lean over and take her breast into his mouth. She moaned as he suckled gently at the nipple, making it harden instantly into a tight knot of nerve endings. The fingers of his right hand crept across her body to lightly stroke and tease the other nipple, rolling it gently between his fingertips, and the intense feelings of pleasure made her arch her back and moan loudly.

She felt Mulder, who she knew was to her left, begin sliding down the bed. He moved between her legs and gently spread her thighs apart. She felt his warm, slightly callused hands begin to stoke her thighs gently, and then she felt his breath stir her pubic hair. She arched her back again, pushing herself forward, silently urging him to give her what she wanted. She felt the tip of his tongue touch the tiny hard button that was the center of her pleasure, such a light touch that it maddened rather than satisfied. She moaned in frustration, and heard him chuckle softly. 

She felt his tongue part her moist lips, sliding between them and lapping at her juices delicately. Slowly he drew it up to flick it over her clit, making her gasp and surge forward to push herself against his mouth. He latched onto her clit with his lips, folding them over his teeth, and rolling it between them. She groaned and her arms came up from her sides, intending to take his head in her hands and push her fingers through that thick silky hair, forgetting for a moment that Alex effectively had her right arm held down. The arm bumped his chest, and he released her nipple and moved up the bed to begin kissing her. 

The feelings flooding her, feelings both of intensive physical pleasure and emotional turmoil, left her gasping, and she strained against Alex's mouth, greedily kissing him back as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She latched onto his tongue and sucked it, reaching up to put her arms around him, running her fingers up his neck, through the thick hair at the back of his head. His arms went around her body to stroke her back firmly, and she turned towards him, twisting her upper body into Alex, while Mulder held her hips and continued to mercilessly suck at her sensitive little button and probe her inner being with his tongue. 

Dana moved her lips from Alex's lips to his neck, sucking at the skin of his throat. She felt the tension building deep inside her, boiling up, taking hold of her, possessing her.....She climaxed then, pushing herself hard against Mulder's face, clutching Alex's hair in both hands, moaning and screaming in the back of her throat even as she sank her teeth into Alex's shoulder.

Dana fell back against the pillows, gasping. She sensed Mulder moving away from her, but Alex remained close. He slid down to lie next to her, and she turned into him. They lay on their sides, facing each other. His arms went round her, and he kissed her deeply, stroking her hair and face and body with his soft yet firm hands. She could feel his erection pressing into her belly, and she slid her hand between their bodies to take hold of it and squeeze it gently. He moaned against her mouth, and she urged him forward, her excitement and desire for him undiminished by her orgasm.

She felt another body press itself against her back, and realized that Mulder had rejoined them. She heard a soft crackling sound, and realized that it was the sound of plastic. She felt Alex draw away from her, and his cock slipped from her grasp. He continued to move away, rolling onto his back, and she opened her eyes to see Mulder leaning forward across her body, rolling a condom onto Alex's cock. She gasped, thinking that this might be the most erotic thing she had ever seen. 

Alex reached for her, and pulled her on top of him. He held his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip of it against her swollen, sensitive clit. She gasped sharply and moved to take him inside, both of them moaning and panting at the sensation as he slowly sank into her. 

She lay flat atop him, her insignificant weight balanced on his chest. She pushed herself up on her hands and gazed into his eyes. He looked back at her, and she wondered how she had gone so long denying her feelings. In such a short time, it seemed that she and Alex had come so far. She now couldn't remember a time when she hadn't loved him.

He grasped her hips and began thrusting upward into her, and she met him stroke for stroke, tremendously excited by the unusual position. Lost in her own passion, she still heard a soft sound and looked to her right.

Mulder lay in bed next to them, one hand wrapped around his cock, furiously fucking his own fist, while the other hand roamed his chest, stroking his nipples. She watched in fascination as the swollen purple tip of his penis thrust out of his hand again and again, leaking seminal fluid copiously. She could hear Alex's gasps and knew he was close. Mulder's hand left his chest and reached for his underwear, intending to use them to catch his emission. Dana reached over and stayed his hand, and he opened his eyes to look at her. "No, please...," she whispered, "I want to see....." At this statement, he groaned harshly and threw his head back. She watched, incredibly aroused, as he climaxed, filaments of fluid erupting from him to spatter against his own stomach and chest, and cover his fingers. She felt Alex swelling within her, and his breath was coming in harsh sobs. With a loud cry, he spent himself in her, and then pulled her down to clasp her tightly to his chest. 

She rubbed her cheek against his, feeling the rasp of his beard against her soft skin. She felt a hand stroke her back, and wasn't sure who it belonged to. She rolled to her right and was immediately sandwiched between two warm, hard, strong male bodies. She curled herself against Alex, and felt Mulder roll against her back. No one spoke, but there was no shame or guilt in the silence, only satisfaction and a pleasant weariness. Mulder reached down and drew the bedcovers over their bodies, and they fell asleep like that.

*************************************************************

Somewhere in the early morning hours, Dana awoke. She opened her eyes in the darkness and felt the momentary confusion that comes with waking up in a strange bed. After a moment her memory returned, and she realized why she was so warm. She was clasped tightly between two other bodies.

She had rolled in her sleep, and now her back was to Alex's chest. Mulder had rolled onto his back, and she watched him sleep. His eyes rolled behind his closed lids, and as she listened, he sighed and murmured a bit. He pulled his hand up from his side and fisted it lightly, tucking it under his chin.

She smiled, touched by the childlike gesture. She wasn't at all sure what feelings she should be experiencing, but she felt none of the negative ones that she might have been expected to feel. She felt only satisfied, and happy, and fulfilled in every way. Alex stirred behind her, and his arms tightened around her. She smiled again. A promotion at work was nice, but it surely couldn't beat finally finding the right relationship.

The End

Well, what do you think?? I *told* you this was an alternate reality! ;) I'm thinking of making this a series, please send ayes and nays to: 

, begging for feedback


End file.
